


Fix

by Nyssa23



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Intimacy, Love, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyssa23/pseuds/Nyssa23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee and Simon enjoy a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of "Serenity."

"Fix this, Kaylee; fix that, Kaylee. Don't you get tired of hearing that sometimes?" Simon's voice was low and ticklish to her ear, and the way he said her name always made her feel sort of special and shiny.

She smiled and stretched on the narrow mattress. "Mmm, nope. 'S what I do. Cap'n says I'm real good at it too."

"That's why we're so good together."

Simon traced his finger along the length of her arm; she giggled. "What's that mean?"

"We both fix things. And we're both the best at what we do."


End file.
